vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayana
Ayana was a powerful witch and descendant of Qetsiyah, the creator of the first immortality spell. She was also the best friend and mentor of Esther Mikaelson, with whom she moved to the New World in the late 10th century, along with the rest of Esther's family. Ayana was a member of the Bennett Family. Early History Born during the Middle Ages in Northern Europe, Ayana became a dear friend and mentor of another witch named Esther in the Kingdom of Norway. After Esther experienced what was believed to be the untimely death of her firstborn child, Ayana told Esther and her husband, Mikael, about a mystical land far away in the New World where the inhabitants experienced good health, speed and strength. After their arrival in the New World, Ayana became known as the healer and prophet of their new village due to her frequent communion with the Spirits and her insight into the metaphysical and spiritual realms of the universe. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Series Season Three thumb|left|250px In Ordinary People, Rebekah tells Elena of their origin. In a flashback it shows that Rebekah was fascinated, with what would become Esther's Talisman, though Ayana, burned her, telling her it was not hers to touch. Moments later, Klaus is heard screaming for his mother, cradling Henrik's limp body in his arms. The night prior, the two brothers had snuck out to witness the wolves turning on a full moon, though paid a heavy price. Esther pleaded with Ayana to save her son, though Ayana stated that the Spirits would not give them a way and that he was gone. thumb|250px One night, shortly after the brutal death of their son, both Esther and Mikael begged Ayana to call upon the Spirits before the next full moon in order to protect her children, to transform their family into a superior species. However, as a devout believer and follower of the Spirits, as well as a descendant of the witch who first created immortality and paid the price for it, Ayana refused to help Esther, as she knew what Esther was planning violated the fundamental laws of Nature. After Esther and Mikael's plea, Ayana states to Esther, "At what cost? This magic you speak of breeds consequence. This is the makings of a plague, Esther. The Spirits will turn on you." With a final plea from Esther, Ayana turns her back on the Mikaelsons, upholding Nature's will. However, Mikael was still determined to proceed with their plan. So, disregarding the advice of her mentor with the support of her husband, Esther tapped into dark forces and succeeded in creating the very first vampires by performing an adapted version of Qetsiyah's original immortality spell. After they had turned, Ayana's foreshadowed warning came true. All the ingredients Esther used in the spell, Nature had turned against them and made it a weakness to them. In Dangerous Liaisons, Esther reveals that after her death, Ayana preserved her body with a spell and sealed her coffin with the blood knot sealing spell, so that only two descendants of the Bennett bloodline could open. In All My Children, Esther reveals to Bonnie and Abby that she draws power from the entirety of her mentor's bloodline, the Bennett ancestors, including Ayana. Having both Bonnie and Abby, the bloodline was made manifest. Together, they would bring peace to the Spirits of Nature that they served by destroying all vampires. In Heart of Darkness, it is revealed that Rebekah knew that Ayana had preserved Esther's body when she approached her daughter telling her that the spell had weakened, that she was dying, when her connection to the Bennett bloodline was severed with Abby's death. Season Eight In I Was Feeling Epic, Ayana, returned from peace and, joined alongside other Bennett witch spirits, with Bonnie saved Mystic Falls from the destruction of Hellfire. Powers and Abilities Ayana was said to be the mentor of Esther who was one of the most powerful witches in history, meaning she taught Esther many of the things she knew about witchcraft, especially after Esther had lost Freya to Dahlia. Ayana was said to be the creator of Esther's Talisman, allowing Esther to focus her powers, making Esther more able to direct her energy. Given that she seemed to be in regard of the Spirits, she most likely would have also taught Esther Spirit Magic, as Esther used it when she returned back to life. She was said to be the village Healer, which implies that she would have in fact specialized in Healing Spells. However, because it was also confirmed that Healing Spells were very hard to master, and took very powerful witches like Emily Bennett years to even perfect, should point to the fact that she was a very skilled and proficient witch. When Henrik was murdered by the werewolves, Esther and Mikael came to Ayana for help to cast the Immortality Spell, which not only implied that she had access to it, because she was a descendant of the witch who invented Immortality, but also that she somehow had the power to execute it as well, which points to her power and skill as a witch. She was also the witch who was responsible for preserving Esther's corpse as well as sealing her coffin with a Blood-Knot Sealing Spell; both spell lasted for more than a millennium, which is a testament to her skills at spell casting. Weaknesses Ayana had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season Three *''Ordinary People'' (Flashback) *''Dangerous Liaisons'' (Mentioned) *''All My Children'' (Mentioned) *''Heart of Darkness'' (Mentioned) Season Eight *''I Was Feeling Epic'' (Spirit) Name * Ayana is from African-American origin and the meaning is "a pretty flower."http://www.babynamewizard.com/baby-name/girl/ayana Trivia *As a descendant of Qetsiyah, the creator of the first immortality spell, it is very possible that Ayana already knew of the dangers that came with eternal life. **This is insinuated when she warned Esther that the Spirits would turn on her if she succeeded in turning her children into immortal vampires. * Ayana is played by the same actress who played Mrs. Halpern, a trigonometry teacher from Season One. *It is assumed Esther learned most of her spells from Ayana, since Ayana was her mentor, which suggests that Ayana was very powerful. Gallery AyannaES.jpg Ayana5821.png Ayana4789.png Ayana896.png Ayana789.png Ayana225.png Ayan7825.png Ayana7935.png Ayana7856.png Ayana7536.png Ayana4695.png Ayana4585.png Screenshot_2127.jpg 308VampireDiaries0690.jpg Screenshot_2132.jpg 308VampireDiaries0658.jpg 308VampireDiaries0900.jpg References See also fr:Ayana Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Bennett Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Medium Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Deceased